1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removable and convertible vehicle top assemblies and, more particularly, to dual pivoting bow assembly for use with a removable soft top portion of a Jeep-type vehicle, the dual bow assembly being operable to selectively install and remove a cloth top rear portion to and from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible and removable vehicle tops is well documented in the automotive industry. Convertible tops are advantageously used to raise and lower a vehicle""s covering member depending upon the given weather conditions and the desirability of having the top down. Removable vehicle tops are also primarily employed based upon the existing weather conditions but may also be interchangeable with other and additional modified tops in the event it is desired to mount another top to the vehicle which may have a different construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,529, issued to Perry-Bores et al., teaches a mechanism for selectively installing and removing a cloth top from a jeep-type vehicle and including a separately removable and forward hard top portion fastened over a forward passenger area of the vehicle. A rearward storage area of the vehicle is defined in part by a pair of roll bars which extend to a rear of the vehicle. A first U-shaped and extensible assembly is pivotally secured to the sides of the vehicle and envelops the roll bars. A second generally U-shaped member is pivotally mounted to a rearward end of the roll bars and includes a spaced middle elongated portion. The flexible cover is draped over the second U-shaped member and is attached to the U-shaped extensible assembly and to a portion of the sides and rear of the vehicle. The second U-shaped member includes a pivot mechanism and which rotates the second member between a material installing, a material tautening and a rearward non-use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,959, issued Oct. 7, 1997 to Padlo, teaches a flexible roof support for a vehicle and which includes both a rear bow and two side bows, both the rear bow and each side bow having a short leg, a long leg and an elbow with the short and long legs are connected. The distal ends of the short legs for both the rear and side bows are pivotally attachable to the vehicle, specifically the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped extending bar of the Jeep-type vehicle, above the belt line and behind the door openings such that the side bows are alignable with the sides of the vehicle and the long legs of the side bows are alignable with the upper part of the door openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,163, issued to Muscat, teaches a combination removable panel-convertible top system which includes a rear convertible frame section and a separately attachable section which extends between the rear section and an edge of the windshield to substantially overlay the forward seating area of the vehicle. While providing a convenient and useful convertible top assembly for a passenger-type vehicle, the device of Muscat is not readily adaptable for use with other vehicle types, specifically Jeep design vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,634, issued to Taubitz, teaches a folding top for cross-country vehicles which includes a number of interconnected tubular members which are selectively folded and unfolded to create a skeletal structure over which is attached a covering material. The disadvantages of the Taubitz structure includes its relative complexity of design which increases the likelihood of a material failure over extended use. A further disadvantage of the folding structure of Taubitz is the inability to use the device with a Jeep-type vehicle which customarily utilizes roll bar protectors extending throughout the passenger and storage compartments of the vehicle, the existence of roll bars preventing the necessary range of motion indicated in the Taubitz disclosure.
The standard Jeep vehicle includes forwardly directed passenger and rearwardly directed storage compartments. A pair of roll bars extend throughout the passenger and storage areas and provide protection to the vehicle""s occupants in the event of a rollover. Currently, two different Jeep top covers are available for use and include a soft top cover for warm weather driving conditions and a heavier hard top cover for winter driving. The disadvantages of owning two tops for use with the vehicle include the increased cost of owning more than one top, the need for storage of the unused top and the effort which must be expended in disengaging one of the tops and attaching the other.
The present invention is a dual pivoting bow assembly for use with a rear storage area of a Jeep-type vehicle and a removable soft top covering portion associated with the vehicle. The dual bow mechanism is operable to selectively install and remove the cloth top rear portion to and from the vehicle.
In a first variant, a first substantially xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped bow is located proximate a forward end of the vehicle storage area and envelopes the spaced apart roll bars. Opposing and linearly extending ends of said first bow each include a linkage member pivotally associated with the linearly extending ends at a first location, the linkage members are each further pivotally engaged with the vehicle belt line at a second location.
A second generally U-shaped bow envelopes the spaced apart roll bars and includes first and second opposing ends secured to the storage area of the vehicle. The second bow further includes opposing and elongate extending sides, each of the sides defining a substantially xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape pivotally secured to opposing and vertically extending portions of a roll bar stanchion of the vehicle which extends behind a driver and passenger seat.
A flexible cover has an area defined by a top and at least one side which overlays the second U-shaped bow and is secured to the first U-shaped bow and to at least a portion of the sides and rear of the vehicle. The first and second bows are manipulated in directions between the sides and rear of the vehicle and to selectively install and remove said flexible cover from the storage area of the vehicle.
According to a further preferred variant, the second generally U-shaped bow again envelopes the spaced apart roll bars, with first and second opposing ends secured to the storage area of the vehicle. The second bow in the further preferred variant includes opposing and elongate extending sides, each of the sides being translatably secured within an axially extending guide rail secured in opposing and parallel extending fashion along the sides of the vehicle belt line defined by the storage area. According to this further embodiment, the sides of the second bow terminated downwardly in trolley portions and which further includes a projecting roller which is secured within an associated guide rail. A detent is formed within spaced apart edges of each guide rail and permits the trolley end portions of the second bow to be engaged.
The flexible cover is again provided and has an area defined by a top and at least one side which overlays said second U-shaped bow and is secured to said first U-shaped bow and to at least a portion of the sides and rear of the vehicle. The first and second bows are similarly manipulating in directions between the sides and rear of the vehicle and to selectively install and remove said flexible covering member from the storage area of the vehicle.